


Three Himbos Are Better Than None

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Hetalia Writers Monthly [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: December 2020 ~ prompt: FriendshipGilbert’s first day wasn’t very amazing, but it was the day he met his two best friends.
Relationships: France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Writers Monthly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976053
Kudos: 7





	Three Himbos Are Better Than None

**Author's Note:**

> This is about how Gilbert met Antonio and Francis in my ask blog au ask-gilbert-and-ludwig on Tumblr (although you don’t need to know anything about the au or follow my blog to understand what’s going on).

Today was Gilbert’s first day of school since he had moved, and honestly he was a bit nervous, but he could never let his dad find out.

“Are you ready for your first day?” His dad asked as they got out of the car.

Gilbert looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. “Yeah Dad, I’m not four. I can handle the first day back!”

In an unusual display of affection, Aldrich ran his hand through Gilbert’s hair. “I know you can, but this is a different country. School is much different here.”

“I’m a quick learner. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Well, when you get home I’ll want to know all about your first day.”

“I’ll make sure to tell you how awesome it is!” Gilbert said as he waved goodbye and headed towards the school. He only looked back once before opening the front doors.

....

Gilbert sat at his desk trying to look calm and like he didn’t care as more kids filed into the room. Most ignored him in favour of talking to their friends whom they hadn’t seen since June, a few others gave him not so subtle looks of shock when they noticed his hair.

He looked at his hands on his desk. He wasn’t surprised that people were giving him weird looks, but it didn’t hurt any less. Hopefully, the kids at this school were too big of cowards to say anything to his face. He didn’t really want to get into a fight today.

He sat up as he heard someone giggling nearby, and turned to look at the back where a few kids were staring.

“Sorry I didn’t know there were assigned seats,” a boy with brown hair said as he picked up his bag.

“How could you not know? There’s a sheet up front,” the other boy said as he sat down in the chair that had previously been taken.

The brunet shrugged and walked towards the teacher's deak, despite the uncaring front he was trying to project, Gilbert could tell he was embarrassed.

The boy leaned over and looked at the page, looking confused and frustrated for a moment, before seemingly giving up and came to sit by Gilbert.

Gilbert watched out of the corner of his eye as the kid sat down next to him and pulled out a binder. Until he turned to look at him.

“Hi, I’m Antonio! You’re new right?”

Gilbert turned in his seat and smiled. “Yes, I am new here. My name is Gilbert.”

“Nice to meet you! Did you just transfer schools, or did you just move here?”

Gilbert assumed he was just being polite and didn’t really care where he was from. “My family and I just moved her from Germany two weeks ago.”

“That’s cool!" Antonio replied, big grin on his face, "I’m from Spain but I moved here a few years ago. Hopefully, I guessed right, and we get to sit together the whole year. You seem fun.”

“What do you mean guessed right?”

“Oh,” Antonio started to fidget with his fingers, “I just had trouble reading the teacher’s handwriting is all.”

Gilbert wasn’t sure if he misheard or Antonio was lying because the seating chart had been typed and printed out. Maybe he needed glasses and forgot them?

“So, have you explored the city yet? Or just been unpacking?” Antonio asked in an attempt to change the subject.

They continued to talk about Gilbert’s moving and Antonio gave him some advice as he had gone through the same thing as well, until the teacher arrived and class started.

Class was mostly uneventful, they started with an introduction game where Gilbert was forced to speak German like a dog preforming a trick, and were told some of the things they were expected to go over and learn this year. Gilbert jotted down a few notes, but it wasn’t really needed. It was mostly just to keep him occupied until the break.

Once the bell rang, Gilbert was a bit worried that Antonio would leave without saying anything, go and spend time with his real friends. Instead, Antonio grabbed his arm and asked him if he wanted to meet his friend Francis and hang out with them. He laughed and let himself be dragged out of the classroom.

Gilbert let Antonio drag him around the halls and out into the yard, where they veered off from the crowd of students towards a secluded area. As they got closer Gilbert noticed someone with blond shoulder length hair standing against the building, playing with the cuffs of their sleeves.

“Francis!” Antonio shouted as they got within earshot, walking a bit faster in excitement. “I made a new friend!”

Francis looked up, looking a little shocked by his hair, before covering it up with a smile. “Hello, Tonio’s new friend, do you perhaps have a name, or will we have to give you one?”

“Gilbert,” he offered. “You can still give me a nickname if you want though, so long as it is cool,” he added, grinning.

Francis laughed. “Maybe just Gil for now.”

He shrugged.

“So, tell me, is your hair dyed or natural?”

Gilbert ran his hand through his hair. He must have meant coloured. “It is real. So are my eyes.”

“Mm it’s very striking.”

“Um... thanks?”

Antonio leaned in and put his arm over Gilbert’s shoulder, whispering loudly for dramatics, “It’s supposed to be a compliment but he’s not always good with those.”

“Hey! I can be good with compliments!” Francis exclaimed.

As the two continued to bicker, Gilbert smiled. Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
